Nothing is as it seems
by Tiger's Eye 89
Summary: Her kingdom is great and her power untold. How will the Champion cope with the unexpected upheaval of her life. Things are rarely as they seem. Training will be required and in the midst of this come dangers untold.
1. Prologue

'Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me.'

The girl's voice rang clear in the throne room and the echo still haunts the room.

Underworld:

Jareth scowled as he entered the room, the room where he had lost the game, the game, the child and the girl. How had it happened? How had she defeated the labyrinth? A mortal girl should not have the power to best a force older than time itself.

Aboveworld:

Sarah Williams groaned as she flopped down onto her bed. Never had she been this tired. Not even when she had run…no, that was not something she should think about. Not now, not ever. She had won. She had beaten the labyrinth and rejected the king. She was stronger than him, she was a ruler.

She sat bolt upright on her bed. What was it that she had said? "My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great." Where had those words come from?

Underworld:

'She has learnt. She is remembering. When shall we summon her back,' asked the woman peering down into the waters of a crystal blue pond.

'Soon my love,' her companion answered, 'she needs a little longer. And then we will be able to unite the underworld. For none shall have power over her but she shall have power over all.'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The ground rumbled as hooves pounded. The baying of dogs sounded through the dark moors of Ireland as the quarry fled. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the hunt closing in on her. She ran towards the stones, sweat dripped down her as she struggled the last paces. Sharp pain laced her ankle as one of the dogs caught her. Her pregnant belly moved and she was offered a new burst of strength as she remember what it was she was running for, what she was protecting. One last heave and she was through the dancers, standing at the top of the hill surrounded by people.

She buckled and a cry from the crowd went up as blood and water gushed from between the strange woman's thighs. A doctor hurried forward from the crowd. Moments later, born into the world of man, in the ring of the portal, came a girl. Dark hair, green eyes and milky skin.

'Her name is Sarah,' the woman said in a soft breath as she was sucked back into the world she had fled.

'Well my dear,' came the dark voice of the horned god, 'you thought you could escape and here you are. You came back.'

The lady raised her eyes to the man who had been sent by her son, 'I am back. She is gone. Touched by iron you will not have her,' came her weak triumphant reply.

Cernunnos threw back his head and roared his displeasure.

Maeve glared at the horned god who stood over her. Her daughter was safe for the moment from both courts. She would not regret the decision she had made.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah Williams, daughter of Robert and Linda, sat on her bed and stared at the mirror on her vanity table, brow creased in concentration. She had asked to see her friends and still they did not appear. She had called their names and yet the mirror stayed blank. Was he trying to stop her from seeing them she wondered.

It had been 3 years since she had run the Labyrinth and much had changed in those years. She had blossomed and developed into a young lady with a gentle nature but a heart of steel. Bridges had been mended with her family and peace had reigned in the Williams' house for 3 years.

Sarah sighed and moved to the door, casting one last look back at the blank mirror. She scowled and left her bedroom moving downstairs to help with lunch.

Cooking, she was surprised to find, was something that she was rather good at. Tastes came naturally to her and dishes were easy to make. Having graduated a few months earlier, the plan was to move to France for a year and study with the greats. She was due to leave in 2 days and packing was finally over.

Sarah arrived in the kitchen to assist with the lunch preparation. The mood in the room between girl, step-mother and father was very subdued. No one could forget the argument that had shaken the rafters the night before when Toby, Sarah's half-brother, had decided it was unsafe for his sister to travel.

Sarah sighed and turned to her father, 'any idea where my passport has vanished to,' she questioned softly.

Robert looked up from his newspaper and smiled, 'try the cupboard under the bookcase in the living room,' he said, 'I'm sure that's where I put it last time you came back from seeing Linda.'

Sarah nodded her thanks and slipped away from the table before she noticed her step-mothers face drain of colour.

'Robert,' Karen hissed, 'Robert that's the cupboard with the birth certificates and documents in.'

Robert blanched and stood hurriedly from the table when he heard his daughter calling his name. Karen winced and together the pair made their way to the living room where Sarah sat on the floor with a document box spread around her. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand and had a look of disappointment, rage and confusion on her face.

'Father,' she said in a low tone, 'why do you have an adoption certificate with my name on it,' she hissed.

Robert swallowed hard and sat down heavily on the sofa.

'Sarah,' he began and then stopped as the phone rang.

Karen hurried to answer it in the other room and they could hear her exclamation.

She came back in with the cordless phone on loudspeaker, 'Linda,' she said, 'they can hear you.'

'Mother,' Sarah blinked, 'why are you calling at this hour?'

Linda's voice filled the room, 'I felt that I needed to sweety,' she said.

Robert cleared his throat, 'she knows Linda. She's holding the document in her hand.'

Linda sighed, 'I thought this might be coming. Sarah darling, you are our daughter in all ways. It was a difficult decision keeping this from you but your father and I thought it was the right one to make. Especially after I left.'

Sarah scowled at the phone, 'explain,' she bit out.

'Well darling. We were in England when it happened. I had just had a beautiful girl, she was the light of our life but she died in her crib before the month was out and we were devastated. I was inconsolable and your father no better. I think we both blamed each other a little for it. We were living in London at the time and I had been signed for a play. We were to travel the south west and put on the production of Mid-Summer Night's Dream. 3 weeks after the death of our little girl, we were in Salisbury when we heard of the child, born on the summer solstice in the rings of Stonehenge. The mother had disappeared and the child was in the hospital with no one to care for her. We went to see the miracle child and rather fell in love with you I'm afraid. So we adopted you. It was the right decision and we will never regret it. You are what kept us together for so long my darling.'

'Summer solstice,' Sarah asked in confusion.

'Yes darling,' Linda said softly, 'and you remember Gran telling you all the stories she told me when I was little?'

Sarah blinked away the tears swimming in her eyes, 'so you've been lying to me my whole life,' she asked.

Robert swallowed hard, 'Sarah, precious,' he said.

Sarah's eyes flashed and hardened towards her father, 'never call me that,' she spat at the man.

With one last disdainful look around the room she swept upstairs and the door slammed shut.

Linda sighed on the other end of the phone, 'I'm sorry Robert but we should have told her sooner.'

Karen made a noise of agreement before turning to her husband, 'she needs some time. Perhaps I should go and speak with her later.'

Robert nodded in a defeated manner and placed his head on his hands.

Linda sighed, 'I must go, Jeremy is waiting outside the door. I'll call tomorrow if I can.'

The click and dial tone sounded and Karen set the phone down gently.

The clock struck twelve.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah paced her room as she scowled in angry and let out some rather rude words that would have resulted in a rather long lecture from Karen and stern words from her father if they happened to overhear.

Her life had been a lie. She wasn't the daughter of Robert and Linda. It was pure coincidence that she happened to faintly resemble her 'adoptive' mother. She was a stranger. She no longer knew who she was. Her identity lost in less than an hour. These were the thoughts that filled her head. They soon turned to bitter, dark thoughts at the idea of Robert and Linda. How could they lie to her like that? After all she had been through and they never thought to tell her the truth.

Emerald green eyes watched the pacing figure in the mirror. Maeve of the Fae sighed in displeasure as she watched her youngest child in the mirror. This was not how she imagined the child finding out. Already Sarah's heart was turning bitter and after all the trials she had been through, Maeve was not surprised. Something needed to be done and fast.

Donning her cloak of raven feathers, she turned on the spot and headed towards the mortal realms. Sarah would need to be brought back. There was no time left.

Oberon turned to face his wife as she glided through his doors with a scowl on his face.

'I asked not to be interrupted by anyone,' he spat in a temper, 'that includes you wife.'

Titania ignored his mood and moved closer to him, 'reports are in,' she said in a low voice, 'your mother has journeyed to the above.'

Oberon's scowl deepened, 'I am aware of this.'

'Do you think she has gone for the child?'

'She's not a child anymore by mortal standards,' Oberon said in a cold voice, 'and from what I hear she has been down here before. And returned. Does your whelp have anything to say in this matter?'

Titania blanched; the only way a mortal could have made it down here was through a wish. Ever since Oberon had banned mortals being brought down here to obstruct the return of his sister.

There was one part of the kingdom that was exempt. The Goblin Kingdom had no restrictions when it came to dealings with the Aboveworld. Children were always welcomed in Fae households and cherished. Mortals needed a link with magic and so the restrictions had not been placed for fear of looking the wished away.

'Well My Lady,' her husband growled, 'explain to me how your whelp managed to lose her. A wished away child cannot escape the Labyrinth and from what I've understood, she would never have run.' The contempt in his voice was obvious for his wife to hear. For 18 mortal years Titania had put up with his temper regarding the child his mother had brought into the world to threaten his rule.

She sighed, 'I will go and speak with him husband,' she said.

Oberon nodded his consent and moved out of the room, most likely off hunting his latest mistress.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Majesty,' a voice interrupted the melancholy mood that Jareth found himself sinking into more frequently than not.

He looked up from the crystal he was toying with in disinterest and blinked, 'mother?'

'Son,' Queen Titania said as she swept into the throne room, 'still a mess I see. When was the last time this place was cleaned?'

Jareth shrugged, 'three mortal years maybe. I've lost track.'

Titania looked at the figure slumped in the throne. He was her pride and joy, born not of Oberon but raised under his roof and all he had known as a father.

It was said in the dark corners of court that Oberon could never sire children, that his mother had cursed him when he had overthrown and banished her.

Titania had always been a private woman and rarely at court. A beauty in her prime with very little gossip about her, even when Jareth had been born. She remember the day rather clearly when her life and that of her child had changed.

 _Seated in under the branches of a tall tree, Titania had been nursing her son. Still unwed with few prospects, she had been kept from court, especially as her condition became more apparent. She had refused to tell her parents the father of the child and had no intention of changing her mind._

' _Lady Titania,' Oberon had approached her, 'I come asking a boon.'_

 _Titania had looked at him and judged him a worthy male and a potential mate a long time ago. His disinterest had sent her looking for another. One who had lied to her and left her once he had what he wanted._

' _My Lord,' she replied._

' _I would ask you to wed me, to be my Queen and to bring into this marriage a son. I confess the rumour that is slowly circulating is true. I am unable to have children myself. I would ask that you announce to the land that this is child was begot by me. In return I shall make you Queen and your son shall be raised as my heir.'_

It has been a long time since she had looked back at that memory but still, these years later felt she had made the right choice for herself and her off-spring.

'Darling boy,' she said as she moved closer to her son, 'there is a rumour your father would wish to counter.'

'He's not my father,' Jareth scowled at her.

'Hear me out darling,' she said softly, 'there was a girl. She was brought down here and now she is poised to return. What can you tell me of Sarah Williams?'

Jareth stared at his mother, how dare she mention that name.

'Sarah Williams,' he hissed, 'Sarah Williams will never enter the Labyrinth again. She is a spoilt creature who wished her brother away. I offered her the stars, I offered her her dreams. All she had to do was love me and she refused. She will never be welcome in the underworld again. I have closed my eyes and my ears to her.'

Titania gaped at her child, 'she ran the Labyrinth. And she won?'

'That is what I said madam and she will never be allowed to return here.'

'Oh my son, what have you unleashed,' Titania whispered. 'Quick, tell me, did she say anything when she rescued the boy. Did she use Words?'

Jareth looked at his mother and saw the urgency in her eyes. He turned the crystal he was holding before smashing it on the floor.

From the white mist rose a girl, 15 years of age by mortal standards, dressed in a vest, a torn shirt and dirty trousers. In a clear ringing voice she said the dreaded words.

Titania gasped and in a flurry of wind and starlight was gone from the room.

Jareth blinked and looked around him in confusion. What had she wanted? Why had she come and re-opened his wounds. Would he never be free of the girl?

He shut his eyes and turned the new crystal that had appeared in his hand and opened them to look at the dark haired beauty that had refused him. She looked surprised and confused he noted, the scene drew further back to reveal the room in which she stood and the companion she faced. He saw the face of the other woman in the room and swore vividly, dropping the crystal which shattered into a thousand pieces.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'So I presume you are my mother,' Sarah said in a low voice to the woman who had quite mysteriously appeared in her room without warning.

The woman removed her hood and smiled, 'hello Sarah. You've grown a lot. I am Maeve.'

Sarah inclined her head, 'as I am sure you are aware, I am Sarah Williams.'

Maeve smiled, 'I always liked the name Sarah. Seemed like a good fit for the mortal world.'

Sarah scowled, 'so I'm not even mortal?'

'Oh darling, I wish you were. It would have been so much easier but no, I'm afraid not. You are born as the heir of the Unseelie court, you are my daughter. And I am afraid that there is a path set for you child. You have been marked by the Triple Goddess and you have a great destiny in front of you.'

Sarah blinked, 'marked,' she chocked out.

'Marked beloved. Your birthday mark on your lower back. Did you never wonder the form.'

Sarah raised her eyebrows, 'the form has been unclear for most of my life Lady Mother.'

Maeve smiled softly, amused at how quickly her daughter was accepting her fate.

Sarah scowled, 'do not take this for acceptance. I will not let Fate or any other dictate my course. I've read of you Queen Maeve. I know of your rule in the mortal world and the battles you fought. I know of your rule beneath and how your son overthrew you. I am not a tool you can wield. I am my own and I will not bow to any.'

Maeve laughed, a throaty laugh that sent Sarah's pulse racing, 'well said daughter,' she smirked, 'I see Linda was good for something. You had a presence about you that no Fae has. A flair for the dramatics I see. I am aware you are not a tool that I can wield. You are however my daughter and with that comes responsibilities and powers that you will need to control. The Winter court is the best place for you to learn. Will you return home with me?'

Sarah sighed, 'what of my home here? What of the people who have raised me. Must I abandon them?'

Maeve sighed; human sentimentality was a tiresome thing to argue against. 'I am not as evil as they say daughter. I offer you this bargain: You will return with me to beginning training. After 4 mortal years, if your family still remember and still have photos of you then they will be offered a choice. They will be allowed to enter our realm and live out their lives there in your court or they will have their memories removed of you.'

Sarah paced the room, to lose her family, to risk their memories, was it worth it. They had brought her up to be what she was today. Could she make that decision for them? There was no way that Maeve was going to allow her to remain here, she would likely find herself trussed up and deposited in the Winter court by the end of the day. Better to make the journey willingly and see what was in store.

Sarah sighed and turned to her mother, 'I accept the offer you so generously give. I, Sarah Williams, do pledge to return to my mother's court accepting the terms she has set out. That my aboveworld family will be offered in 4 mortal years the opportunity to join me or to have their memories removed.'

Maeve stared at her child, how in the world did she know how to do that? To use the words in such a binding manner! She could already feel the words binding her and Sarah, the power behind them was frighteningly strong. There was nothing to do but to agree with Sarah and hope this did not come back to haunt her. She had no intention of offering sanctuary to the mortals but with her daughter's words and power she was caught. It became clear that Sarah was unlocking her powers, that if she wasn't trained soon she could damn them all.

'I accept my daughter's pledge,' Maeve chocked out.

Sarah smirked at her mother and held out her hand, 'and so I come with you willingly.'

In a shower of stardust, the two women left the mortal world.


	7. Chapter 6

_**This is a longer chapter and rather descriptive. You'll have to be patient with me I'm afraid. The reason for this is partly to set the scene and time in the underworld in my own mind. Please say you forgive me?**_

Chapter 6

 _1 year later_

Sarah stalked into her room with a scowl on her face and glared at the offending article placed on her bed. She had been in the underworld for a year now and training has begun the moment she had arrived in the throne room with her mother.

The Unseelie Court was a dark place filled with creatures Sarah had only ever read about. There were Sirens who lured men to their death, Harpies that plagued thoughts of mankind, Dark Elves that frankly, looked rather like Orcs from Lord of the Rings and many more. It had taken a while for Sarah to become accustomed to the people she may someday rule over. Lessons had been taxing but she had to learn.

Political lessons had made her brain hurt in so many ways. The way the underworld was run and split had been highly confusing at first. From what she understood, the Seelie court was run by her half-brother, Oberon. He had no love for their mother or for her. There was a rumour that he had tried to terminate her before she was born with the help of the Wild Hunt. Sarah was prepared to dislike him on principle. He was married to Titania, and together they had produced an heir. Maeve had laughed when Sarah had recited this back to her so there was clearly something hidden there.

The land was split in two between Summer (Seelie) and Winter (UnSeelie) and tonight was to be the first time that Sarah meet with the summer court.

It was the time of change over and a large festival had been planned to mark the occasion and to introduce Sarah to the Summer court. Tonight marked the Winter Solstice where the Winter Court would take main ruling of the land until Summer Solstice. It was the way the season continued to flow.

Sarah had been surprised to learn that it was the Seelie court that had the least tolerance for humans. She had always imagined that they would be far more tolerant than the UnSeelie court who had little care on morality and goodness. Oberon had tarnished that view when he banished mortals and locked down the portals to ensure his sister could never return.

A selfish brat, Sarah thought to herself as she glanced at a painting of him that hung in her antechamber.

She had to admit to herself, the rooms were the best thing about being down here. They were sumptuous. Her antechamber was decorated in dark wood, gold carvings and blood red upholstery. It resembled more of a dark ballroom with furniture dotted around than a drawing room. Dark wood floors, walls and furniture, gold gilt carvings and emerald green coverings for her bedroom and it was almost like living in a forest. Her windows were floor to ceiling and stretched a whole wall with large doors that opened on to a balcony overlooking the forest below the castle. Her bathroom was coloured in blues and silver and seemed more of a spring than a bathroom. Her concern that there would be no indoor plumbing seemed to be unfounded but the lack of electricity still gave her a pang of homesickness. Her study and mini-library attached to her antechamber were a place of solitude and the one area she had been allowed to decorate in her own style. While she loved the opulence of her bedroom with its dark colours and 4 poster bed, her library and study were soft, gentle light colours that made the rooms seem bigger than they were. It was strange to have private quarters, especially after sharing a bathroom with a child for a long time but Sarah was taking it in her stride. The one issue she had was her lady's maid. It was a strange feeling to have someone dress you every day and put you to bed in the evenings. No amount of talking, pleading or begging had stopped the treatment and she was resigned to putting up with it.

She saw her mother for evening meals and had been introduced to the Fae knights and courtiers her mother had gathered around her. There were polite to her but wary. Growing up in the mortal world with morals and a conscious made her an oddity of this dark court. They were a dark wild bunch that she shared the castle with and on more than one occasion, in the middle of the day she had walked in on an orgy. Not something she approved of but the norm here in this court.

When reflecting on her life, this was not where she had imagined she would end up. Hailed as a princess and heir in a court that had no need for her. She did not have her mother's ruthless streak, she did not have the wild abandon that many of the courtiers had and she certainly did not have the taste for the hunt. Had she made a mistake in coming here? Only time would tell and she was bonded here for the next three years with the pledge she had made and her powers used to enforce it.

It was interesting to learn of her powers. She was second only in power to her mother as far as anyone could tell her and a year had gone by with standard training. She had learnt to control the elements, how to summon fire and dead spirits. She had learnt transformation and how to bend the will of others to her bidding. She had been taught by her mother's oldest pupil and, after the festival, she would begin to learn self-transformation. Maeve was in great anticipation to find out what animals her daughter would be able to take.

'My lady,' came the voice of her maid, drawing Sarah back into the present, 'it is time to dress. You will be leaving here shortly in the procession. I have arranged for your clothes to be taken separately for tonight's ball and tomorrow's revelry.'

Sarah sighed, the prospect of an overnight stay in her brother's court was not something she was looking forward to but a tradition apparently. She had been lucky to miss out last year due to studies but this year, there was no excuse.

She smiled at her maid, 'my thanks Gilly. I'll bathe first and then we can see about which outfit would make the best statement.'

Her maid Gilly, a dark satyr smiled and ducked her head in a short bow before trotting to the bathroom to draw her lady a bath.

Sarah sighed and settled on the chaise lounge at the end of her bed and looked at the dresses hanging on the front of her wardrobe. She had hoped that the presentation to the Summer court would be a small affair but Maeve had been adamant and commissioned three outfits as a possibility.

The first was a flashy number that reminded Sarah too much of a ballroom from a long time ago. It was a soft blue dress with puffy sleeves that tightened, a clinched waist and dripping in crystals.

The second was a more tasteful number of emerald green silk that hung from her form in the style of a Grecian robe. Gold clasps on either shoulder in the shape of ravens, her mother's bird, kept the dress from pooling off her. Gold embroidery decorated the bottom of the dress in the depiction of the creatures of the winter court.

The third was a mirage of colours. It started as a royal blue before blending into navy and then obsidian black. It had a sweetheart neckline and corset top, decorated in silver threads of roses and vines. The waist was clinched and flowed like the night sky down and around her legs with silver crystals decorating it like stars in the sky.

Her ball dress for the evening was ready and hanging as well. A gorgeous dress of blood red with black roses and vines decorating it. Sarah rather thought that the colours were to remind all which court she belonged to. One day, when she was brave enough to stand up to her mother, she would commission her own dress. But for now, these where her choices.

'My Lady, your bath is ready,' Gilly once again interrupted Sarah's thoughts.

Sarah sighed and may her way to the bathroom, ready for the preparation to begin.

 _ **Readers, I have a favour to ask. I like all the dress. Which do you think would be most appropriate for the Princess of the UnSeelie court to be presented to the whole of the underworld? Do you think the black dress would be better for the evening ball? I have begun the next chapter but have left out this vital information so please do let me know and I shall fill it in My sincerest thanks for your help and support!**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oberon sat on his throne of vines and scowled heavily at the assembled courts. He had not been having a good year. His mother had found his sister and brought her here. She had been training and from what his spies told him, her power was second only to their mothers. Oberon couldn't understand it. She had grown up mortal with no powers, how was she so strong? Was it her father's blood or was it something else? Not that it mattered now. She would be presented to the Summer court today and all would see the blundering, graceless mortal for what she was. Unsuitable.

He glanced over at his wife sitting next to him and sighed. She had been difficult to live with since Sarah had come to the underworld, always off plotting something and he wasn't sure if she was on his side or not. Jareth had yet to arrive which had somewhat surprised his step-father, he was usually prompt and spent any early time chatting with his mother. Surely he would be here for the celebration.

A hush fell over the court as a fanfare was sounded signalling the arrival of the Winter Court. Oberon straightened in his chair and noticed his wife turning to stare with deep concentration at the entrance, his step-son slipped into place with a resigned look on his face.

The procession of the UnSeelie entered, led by a Minotaur carrying the royal flag. Behind came two rows of six elven knights, dressed in crimson and black armour. Next came four panthers, representing the shape shifting community. After them Oberon was unsettled to see two couples of vampires, it would seem that Maeve was making a statement as they had never been included in the procession before. Following them was the Queen herself, dressed in a flowing black gown with purple decoration that seemed to float on the wind.

The procession parted ways and Maeve glided forward, 'King Oberon, we thank you for hosting us on this special occasion.'

Oberon inclined his head, 'and we thank you for accepting our offer.

'We would like to take this opportunity to present to the Seelie court our heir apparent,' Maeve positively gloated.

Oberon raised an eyebrow, 'we had expected for the presentation to be tonight at the ball but if this is your wish then so be it.'

The procession behind her which had closed on her arrival at the front parted again and sweeping down between them on the arm of the fiercest fae warrior in bothe courts came Sarah, a vision with her dark hair in loose wild curls with crystals entwined. Nestled on top of her head was a delicate silver tiara. Her locks spilled over creamy exposed shoulders and the corset on her dress seemed to lift her breasts so they were nearly popping out. The royal blue fading into black emphasised her creamy completion and the crystals in her dress and hair twinkled. She looked like the goddess of the night in person and deserved to be worshipped.

Stopping next to her mother, she sank into a curtsey, 'your majesties,' she breathed softly before rising.

Titania leaned forward on her throne, eager to assess the girl who had broken her son's heart.

'I must say, a year in the underworld has done you good sister. You no longer look _mortal_ ,' Oberon said, disgust evident on the last word.

'Yes,' Titania interjected, 'you are certainly becoming more Fae. I would have expected a slower process. Mortal to Fae is always a painful process.'

Sarah smirked, 'I hear that it is easier for mortals who have been here before and eaten the food of the Fae.'

Oberon blinked, 'eaten?'

Sarah turned her head and smiled at the crown Prince, 'how nice to see you again Goblin King. Perhaps later you and I can have a chat about how you are governing UnSeelie lands?'

Jareth swallowed, this was not the Sarah he was expecting. He had thought she would still be a scared, sulky and spoilt child, not this strong woman in front of him who clearly had a rather good grasp of the lands and governance of the Fae.

Maeve laughed, 'well this is a lovely family reunion is it not? I however wish to retire to freshen up before the ball tonight. Perhaps you could instruct us as to where our rooms may be?'

Oberon inclined his head, 'naturally. Jareth, perhaps you could…' he trailed off as Titania rose from her seat.

'I will show them,' she announced and without a further word, swept away. Maeve inclined her head to her son and followed the woman.

Sarah smirked, dropped a short curtsey and re-claimed the arm of the warrior before gracefully following her mother.

Oberon sighed and resisted the urge to rub his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

'Father,' Jareth said softly, 'did you expect…'

'No, no I did not. Perhaps we shall have to re-evaluate the situation and see how this can play to our favour.'

 **Next Chapter: Dancing, Drinking and Revalations**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'What the hell was he thinking,' Sarah bit out as she walked through the doors into the room that had been prepared for her. It was a rather beautiful room overall with pale linens and rose gold gilt. The problem seemed to be in the murals that decorated the room, murals of Sarah's time in the Labyrinth. Whose bright idea was this she wondered.

'Actually, this was my idea,' Titania said from behind her, 'I thought it would be nice if you had something to remember your time here before.'

Sarah whirled to face her sister-in-law, 'while the thought is appreciated, I really don't need reminders of the hell my nephew put me through in the name of a game,' she spat and with a sharp gesture of her wrist, the murals disappeared to leave a rather fetching duck-egg blue gracing the walls.

Titania blinked, 'I was unaware that the UnSeelie were able to use their talents directly here in the Seelie court,' she said in surprise. Maeve, who had followed Sarah into the room and was sprawled across the opulent chaise-lounge smirked at Titania, 'oh we can't,' she assured her, 'only myself and Sarah are strong enough for that. Just as only Oberon is able to use his power in my home.'

Sarah smirked at the reaction of the queen who seemed somewhat ruffled.

'I'd love to know how Jareth is able to use his talents in the Goblin Kingdom,' she mused out loud, 'it being UnSeelie grounds. I suppose with Oberon as his father he must be very talented.'

She did not fail to see the angry red blush that stained Titania's cheeks before the Queen shut the door behind her.

Maeve laughed a silky laugh, 'oh darling, you are everything I hoped for and more,' she said.

Sarah smiled at her mother and sank into the sofa opposite her, 'he's not Oberon's son is he,' she said to her mother who did not answer but smiled.

Sarah sighed, she had hoped for a clear answer. Seeing him had unleashed memories of dancing in spun silver and a haunting tune, all of which would be highly inappropriate if he did indeed happen to be her nephew.

'Cúchulainn will be escorting me tonight to the ball,' Sarah said to her mother, 'I think it would be sensible to be on his arm over the others.'

Maeve sighed; she was still unsure how her entire court had fallen to Sarah's charm. Even the vampires that she was certain would have tried to kill the girl seemed hopelessly devoted to her. Her warriors, while still utterly devoted to their queen as was natural, were fiercely protective over the heir as well and possessed an almost slavish devotion to her. If it had been anyone else, Maeve would have torn their eyes out and ripped the hair from their head, as it was her daughter, she was more inclined to be lenient until she found out how she had charmed them all.

'I suppose that would be wise,' Maeve agreed, 'the other options are less savoury.'

'Mama,' Sarah began, 'explain to me about Oberon and his family.'

Maeve looked at her daughter and sighed, 'well darling, you know how Oberon decided that he wanted to rule instead of me and banished me from court once he won the throne. Well I may have placed a small curse on him that he would be unable to have children so that one day, when he was old and wanted to retire from ruling, my second child would be able to take his place. My little revenge on him if you will. He's unsurprisingly found a way to thwart me. He married Titania and claimed her child as his own. She used to be very quiet and docile and kept away from court. She mated with one of my warriors during the Summer Solstic and Jareth was the fruit of that union. There were so little rumours about her that Oberon thought it the ideal opportunity to claim he was the father and Jareth was his son. The resemblance is striking but the child is not of his blood.'

'If he is not of royal blood, why do you allow him to govern the Goblin Kingdom,' Sarah questioned.

'He's good at it for a start. You need to understand that mortal dreams are what keep us alive and powerful. Jareth is able to gift them with those and uses the Labyrinth to siphon of the magic and distribute it over the kingdom. When a child is wished away and a runner runs, it gives a higher boost of magic. I allow Jareth to govern the kingdom as a peace treaty between Oberon and myself. It is a small price to pay to avert a war.'

'There something you're not telling me isn't there,' Sarah questioned with a light scowl.

Maeve laughed, 'if I told you all my secrets and plans then what have I left?'

Sarah sighed, 'you are impossible you know that don't you. You remind me of Linda.'

Maeve sat up, 'regrets?'

'Thoughts. Jareth inspires them in me. It was so long that I ran the Labyrinth and I forget how time passes down here. The bargain we made is still in effect but I don't know any more if it was the right one to make.'

'You can't back out Sarah,' Maeve warned, 'your word is binding. Words have powers and you should have realised it before you struck it.'

'I know,' Sarah whispered, 'I don't regret coming here. But the longer I am here, the more the lines are blurred.'

'Lines,' Maeve questioned.

'Between what is right and wrong. What is good and bad. My moral compass seems to be disintegrating the longer I am here.'

Maeve smiled, 'you don't need one for here. I am teaching you how to make your own mind up child. I am getting you ready to rule. To command the worlds and universes if you wish it.'

'What if I don't want it,' Sarah asked.

'Then you are being ungrateful for the opportunity you have been given,' Maeve snapped.

Sarah sighed and flopped back on the sofa, 'it's not that I'm ungrateful. But ruling alone can be lonely. And the idea of taking a mate is sickening to me.'

Maeve blinked…twice, 'but there are so many attractive males. And half the court seems devoted to you. What's wrong with taking them as a mate?'

Sarah shrugged, 'Cúchulainn's is the only touch I can bear. The rest just make me shiver on the inside.'

Maeve frowned and out the thought aside for another time.

'We should get ready,' she said briskly and stood. 'I'll send Cúchulainn to you in 2 hours. That should give you plenty of time to be ready.'

She swept from the room and Sarah massaged her temple at the headache forming. Perhaps a lie-down was in order. It wouldn't take her 2 hours to get ready. Yes, a lie-down was exactly what she needed.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jareth, King of the Goblins in name only, paced his room as he prepared to get ready for the ball. How was he to bear it? He had fooled himself for the past year in the belief that Sarah had been the same girl that had run the Labyrinth and now his illusions were shattered. Much like one of his crystals or the ballroom that she had shattered in a fit of rage and desperation.

He had watched her in the years after her victory and she had seemed headstrong and wilful still so he had in his way assumed she had not changed. How wrong had he been? She had changed so much since arriving at her mother's kingdom. She was strong, independent and worthy of ruling in her mother's place. She was a veritable goddess and deserved to be worshipped. He sighed and adjusted his trousers at the thought of her creamy skin and dark wild curls. Perhaps a cold shower before the ball, he thought, there was time.

Oberon sat on the bed he rarely shared with his wife and scowled heavily at the door. She was supposed to be a spoilt, ungainly brat. Not one who had united even the most difficult of the UnSeelie. His spies had kept him woefully misinformed evidently and words would be had. Punishments would be doled out. She was supposed to be unsuitable, not the graceful woman he had met earlier.

What was Titania planning as well – something there stuck a cord. She was obviously plotting but on who's side was she? Would she support him in his endeavours to rid himself of his sister?

Titania smiled to herself as she reclined in the warm bath that had been drawn for her. Clearly Sarah was ruffled by seeing Jareth again. Perhaps this would be easier than she thought.

Maeve stared at herself in the mirror, still beautiful and still wanted by all. Would Sarah out-shine her? Would she loose that tiresome moral compass that seemed to govern her life. And this business about the mates, why could she not pick a suitable Fae and be done with it. Perhaps this needed looking into in more depth. Never before had she heard what Sarah claimed, other males made her feel uncomfortable, what could that mean?

Cúchulainn sighed in pleasure as his lover turned in the bath to wash his back.

'Will you mate with the princess?'

'I am unsure,' he replied, 'we are compatible but I wonder if her heart would be in it. A great moment for us surely if we were to mate but I wonder if she is worth it. I had expected a soft and easily manageable mortal whom I could govern and rule through but that looks less likely every time I see her.'

'You only need get her with child and the rest would fall into place.'

'I suppose,' Cúchulainn replied, 'I find it untasteful though.'

'Perhaps you should wait, offer her friendship for the moment until you can judge her and the situation better.'

'You are wise my love,' Cúchulainn smirked.

Sarah turned restlessly in her bed. The plan for a nap was not transpiring the way she had hoped. Instead of restful oblivion, something was intruding in her dreams, a dark force that had her running. Something was chasing her and with heart in mouth she fled. The sense of falling woke her with a start and she looked around groggily before clutching her head wondering what it was that left such a feeling behind.

She turned her thoughts to the upcoming ball as she moved from the bed to the bath that had been drawn for her and sank into the hot water.

She must be gracious, charming and gentle. She must be unassuming and leave no cause for gossip.

She must not dance with Jareth for he would be her undoing.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The ballroom was decorated in sheer winter opulence to mark the coming of winter and the change in courts and power. Tonight would mark the rise of the Winter Court who's dark powers for the next 6months would reign unchecked and the dark nature of the court would not be curbed. Wild abandon would be the norm for the next few months and despite the Summer court judging them, many would participate. The Hunt would ride every sunset to sunrise and the nights would be filled with the howling of the hounds as they hunted their prey.

Icicles hung from the ceilings and white satin covered the tables laid with silver for the feast. Green holly and red berries decorated the centre of the tables bringing colour to the white room. The curtains that framed the tall windows were sheer lace that fluttered in the breeze. Silver candles in patterned jars were floating in the air, the light from them fractured and shinning. Tall silver trees decorated the sides of the room with snow heaped around the roots that sprang from the floor. It was a winter wonderland and the summer court had romanticised all about the season they did not understand.

Maeve sat on her throne of carved ice and inwardly rolled her eyes, this Summer Court knew nothing of the dark trees that clawed at the cloaks of passers-by, the cold frost that bit at extremities, the sheer joy of the cold lashing against skin, it was a shame that she could not subject them to it but that would be against the treaty signed.

Her son sat on the throne next to her and sighed in pleasure at the lights that shimmered overhead, the patterned glass fracturing it. He glanced at the young ladies of the court and a predatory look came to his eyes. The Winter months would be perfect for a new mistress to warm his bed, Evangeline was starting to look old against the youth that blossomed under his watchful eye.

Titania seated next to her husband saw his direction of view and inwardly scowled. She must remain calm and un-ruffled tonight. Let her husband take a new mistress, let him get tired and bored of the bed warmer he would pick from the young. She would show the court how to conduct oneself, with grace and poise. As a queen it was her duty.

The doors opened and Jareth stalked in with a pretty girl hanging off his arm, clearly his escort to the ball. She was a vapid thing that only cared for the boy as he was High Prince. Titania was not a fan. That girl would never do for her son, her pride and joy. He needed someone who would challenge him. Perhaps… yes, that might work…

Jareth prowled down the centre of the room to the dias where he was to take his place with the family until the ball was officially opened. He deposited his date with her family at one of the tables close to where the rulers would be eating and moved to take his seat. He flopped onto the throne, ignored his mother's hiss of disapproval and stared out at the room with a bored look on his face.

The doors opened again and in swept Sarah and Jareth's heart stopped in his chest. She looked magnificent. She was the light to Maeve's dark. She wore a dress of gossamer silk that moulded itself to her as she glided across the floor on the arm of her escort. The bodice of her dress was made of lace so small it was like snowflakes kissing her body and in the centre of each a little diamond that glittered when the light caught it. It was as though she had taken a snow storm and wrapped herself in it. Cúchulainn in his ink black shirt with silver accents and black trousers made her even more radiant. He escorted her to her place next to her mother and descended the stairs with a bow.

Maeve turned her head a fraction to her daughter, 'I don't remember picking out that dress for you,' she said softly.

Sarah smiled gently at her mother, 'I am the light to your dark. I am the opposite to you mother. Let them remember that in the winter there is beauty in the darkness.'

Maeve settled back in her throne, please with the answer she received although still a little put out that her daughter was not in the crimson dress she had selected.

Oberon stood, 'I would open the ball with the first dance,' he announced and turned to Sarah, 'sister?'

Sarah blinked and looked at her mother, noting the barely concealed rage on her face at the slight offered to her by her son.

'I would be honoured to brother but I am unworthy of opening such an event. I defer as always to my mother as rightful Queen.'

Maeve turned to her daughter with surprise on her face and was greeted by a sly smile and a twinkle in her green eyes.

Maeve laughed softly and stood, placing her hand in that of her son's, 'shall we?'

Oberon scowled before wiping the expression from his face and leading his mother to the dance floor. A waltz was struck and the two swept into the dance. Couples joining them shortly after and the colours swirled around the dancefloor.

Sarah smiled at Cúchulainn as he approached her and held out his hand, 'my lady,' he asked softly, 'a dance?'

Sarah laughed, 'with you my champion? Always.'

He led her on to the dance floor and they were soon lost among the dancers.

Jareth sat on his throne and scowled heavily. Who did that young upstart think he was that he could twirl his Sarah like that? Dear Gods, was that a split in her skirt showing off her milky legs? He descended the stairs and snapped his fingers for his dance partner who hurried to his side. Together they swept onto the floor and followed Sarah and her partner.

The music changed from a waltz into a soft crooning music that pulled at Sarah, she felt light headed and free as the music caressed her skin.

'May I cut in,' a powerful voice asked and within moments she was in another's arms.

'You look beautiful Sarah,' Jareth whispered to her as he swept her along, 'the colours of the dress remind me of another you wore when you danced for me.'

Sarah sighed in pleasure, 'the room reminds me of your crystal ballroom. I suppose I aught to apologise for breaking it.'

'I have yet to fix it. A lasting memory of what could have been,' he murmured in her ear as they danced across the room.

'A shame, I was looking forward to dancing there again soon,' Sarah whispered.

'Do you remember the song I sang to you as I promised you the stars?'

'It is forever in my mind. But I don't need you to give me the stars anymore. I can take them by myself.'

'And be lonely for an eternity.'

'Perhaps it is better that way.'

'You break my heart all over again my love.'

'You don't have a heart darling. You offered me your kingdom once. What will you offer me now that it is mine?'

Jareth blinked and pulled back, 'excuse me?'

'The Goblin Kingdom is part of the UnSeelie territory. I am heir, thus the lands are mine by right. What claim do you have to them Jareth,' Sarah asked.

'So you dance with me to taunt me,' he hissed at her in displeasure.

'As I recall, you asked me to dance. I am simply stating the facts. You offered me a kingdom once, what have you to offer me now that I have my own?'

'What do you want from me Sarah,' he asked.

'Nothing Jareth, there is nothing you can give me.'

'Would you like to see your friends,' he asked with a sly smile and Sarah looked at him.

'What,' she asked, afraid she had misheard.

'You're welcome to see them Sarah. All you have to do is visit. Perhaps I can arrange quarters for you.'

Sarah laughed a throaty laugh, 'no doubt you would try to seduce me while I was staying,' she said, 'I'm afraid Jareth that the interests of men are not for me.'

'As a friend then. A peace treaty between the two of us,' Jareth said.

Sarah shrugged slightly, 'I'll consider it,' she said as the music changed again.

'May I cut in,' a dark voice asked and both Sarah and Jareth turned to intruder.

'Cernunnos,' Jareth spat, 'I had no idea you had been invited.'

Cernunnos smiled at the prince and turned to Sarah, 'my lady?'

Sarah smiled and placed her hand in his allowing him to sweep her into the dance.

'How now Herne,' she asked with a glint of amusement.

Cernunnos blinked at her and let out a surprised laugh, 'you're an interesting specimen aren't you Lady Sarah?'

'And you sir hunted my mother into another world on the orders of my brother. Tell me, why should you be forgiven and pardoned for your actions against your rightful queen?'

His eyebrows raised in surprise, 'you aren't what I was expecting at all,' he said.

'I rarely am. You haven't answered my question yet.'

'I was offered a wife,' Cernunnos spat, 'a mate to call my own. But Oberon refused on the premise that I let you escape.'

'Hardly my fault,' Sarah mused.

'That does not ease my pain as I am sure you can imagine.'

'I suppose it serves you right for making a deal with Oberon without getting the details. The devil is in the details.'

Cernunnos blinked at her.

'Sorry, mortal saying,' she said by way of explination, 'come and call at the Winter Palace next month and I'll see what I can do.'

Cernunnos blinked again.

'Gods you're dense. About a mate.'

'Why would you help me,' he asked her in complete confusion.

'Better to have you on my side that my brothers,' she said.

The music stopped and she swept him a curtsey, 'think on what I have said.'

She made her way back to the dias and smiled at her mother who was seated there with a look of boredom on her face, 'I've invited Cernunnos to call on me in a month,' she said.

Maeve blinked, 'why?'

'I think I may play cupid with him. I'll explain at home,' Sarah said before sitting and resting her chin in her hand, 'how long do these things go on for?'

'All night usually. Why? Are you bored?'

'No, I just wondered.'

Maeve smiled at her daughter and turned her gaze on the people enjoying the music and the food.

'It reminds me of another ball I danced at,' Sarah said in a quiet voice.

Maeve's head whipped round, 'what,' she all but hissed.

'My time in the Labyrinth. Jareth gave me a peach and we danced for an hour in a crystal ball room. Had I not remembered Toby I think I may have stayed there.'

It was with years of control that she stopped her mouth dropping open, Sarah had danced with Jareth and eaten fruit offered by him. He had started the mating ceremony with her child. No wonder she hated the feeling of any other man's touch. She has partially bonded to the Goblin King. This was not her plan. This would not be tolerated. The bond must be broken.

 _The course of true love never did run smooth._


	12. Writers Block

My darlings I apologise this has been put on hold so long. Work has been rather challenging and I am once again searching for a full-time job. The writer's block has come upon me.

I am hoping that I shall find inspiration soon as I re-read my book on Celtic mythology. I had a view on where I wanted this to go but it seems to have slipped away.

I am not giving up on this – just taking a pause.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Has anyone seem my mother," Sarah asked as she wandered into the large dining room that was used for court functions, "I seem to have misplaced her again."

"Have you tried looking in the library your highness," a fawn piped up from his place against the wall.

Sarah turned and looked at him in surprise and he blushed. She smiled slightly at him and turned to the door, "the thought had not occurred to me, thank you."

It had been three months since they had returned from the Summer Court and Maeve had taken to spending a large amount of time in the Winter Court's massive library for some unknown reason, leaving the running of the kingdom more and more to her daughter.

The reports stated that Sarah was doing and exceptional job and with the responsibilities and magic she was using on a daily basis, the young woman was changing more and more to become fae. While this please Maeve on many levels, it created a rather large headache.

Despite their time apart, Sarah still could not tolerate the touch of any man apart from Cúchulainn. Maeve was concerned. Before too long Sarah would have to choose a fae name as well as a mate to help her govern the land when she decided to step down. History books and local lore had been searched, myths from the land above had been checked and as far as Maeve and her merry band of researchers could tell, there was no way to break this bond. Even more concerning was that a prophecy had been found which could relate to Sarah and her coming to the Underworld.

Many nights Maeve wondered if she had done the right thing in bringing her heir to her kingdom without knowing all the facts. In her arrogance, she had thought to change the fate dealt for her daughter but thinking was easier than doing.

"Mother," Sarah's voice echoed through the library, "I would like to speak with you on a matter of some importance please."

Maeve sighed and closed the book she had open in front of her before walking down the aisle to where her daughter stood, "what would you speak to me about?"

"Shall we go outside? You look like you could use some air and it snowed last night. The foxes have frolicked so it's not quite as pretty as I would like but I'm sure we'll cope."

Maeve smiled fondly at her daughter who was beloved by all in her court and nodded.

The pair made their way to the royal gardens and took a seat on one of the benches.

"What is it you want to talk about," Maeve asked.

Sarah sighed, "the Goblin Kingdom," she said with no small amount of trepidation knowing her mother's views on the matter.

Maeve scowled, "what about it," she snapped.

"I need to visit," Sarah said.

"Why?"

"Because while the heir of the Seely court may rule it, it is still part of our kingdom and I have a responsibility to see that it is being ruled properly and the subjects have no problem with who rules them."

Maeve sighed, a sensible answer and one worthy of a ruler. It was clearly time to let Sarah know what had occurred on her last visit to the Goblin Court.

"Before you go, as I am sure you are planning to with or without my consent, there is something you need to know. I have been looking in to the reason the male touch causes you discomfort. You mentioned at the ball that you had danced before in the arms of the Goblin King and eaten a peach he had given you. Sarah, this is very serious, you began the mating ritual of the Fae. I hadn't expected it to take in such a manner."

Sarah blinked at her mother, "bonded," she asked in disbelief.

Maeve nodded.

Sarah scowled, "I was a teenager for heavens sake, a minor! How the hell did this happen? I ate a fruit, I danced a dance, and now, some archaic bond that I had never heard of, is trying to force me to spend the rest of my life with a man who would probably rather run me through?"

Maeve sighed, this was the reaction she had suspected she would receive, "I am trying to find a way around this but it's problematic. That the bond has taken and took at such a young age indicates that you two are soul mates. You are compatible in every sense and there can be no one else."

Sarah stared at her mother, "but as I grow as a person and access my magic then surely the bond would realise it was premature?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. Unless something drastic happens to either of you, or there is a war then the bond will continue to work."

Sarah scowled heavily, "well this isn't what I had planned," she said, "I think perhaps I should put off this grand idea I have of visiting him."

Maeve looked at her daughter, "it won't change anything I'm afraid. But perhaps you need some time to get your thoughts in order before you next see him."

Sarah nodded and stood, determined to head back inside and visit the training grounds.

She was half way along the path back inside when a thought occurred to her, she spun to face her mother, "if I am affected by the male touch, is he affected by the female touch?"

Maeve shook her head.

Sarah swore vividly, "well isn't that typical. Double standards. Some things never change."

And with that comment she whirled around and continued to the training ground to vent her frustrations on the training dummies.


End file.
